


Steven is Evil

by fixylol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixylol/pseuds/fixylol
Summary: A little idea I had after seeing Steven do the diamond salute in the intro. The first fanfic I've ever completed so it probably sucks.





	Steven is Evil

Amethyst was woken up by a loud bang, followed by screaming from what sounded like Pearl. She looked outside and saw a sight she could barely believe.

"Give it up, Pearl. Join us, and become more powerful than you can imagine. Or I can shatter you here and now." Steven said. Surrounding him were many gem shards of different colors. Pearl was on the ground, scarred and somehow bleeding. "I'd rather be shattered than join you..." Pearl yelled out in response. "Fair enough. Connie?" Steven said as Connie came up and stuck a sword straight through Pearl's chest. A large cloud blinded the 2 humans, and as it cleared there was a single gem lying on the ground. He grabbed it, looking like he intended to bubble it, but instead he let it fall out of his hand before stepping on it with a loud crunch.

Amethyst was horrified. Never in all her years with Steven did she think this would happen. That he would go... rogue. She quickly ran back inside, wondering why Garnet couldn't had predicted this, and saw a red gem in a pink bubble, surrounded by blue gem shards.

She didn't have much time to mourn the death of Pearl and Garnet, as she heard footsteps. She quickly ran into the temple to hide, just as Steven broke down the door. "You can't hide forever, Amethyst..."

She considered taking Ruby and trying to fuse with her. She was wondering what that would even create. But before she could ponder more she heard a large crash followed by Stevonnie jumping down to Amethyst's trash piles.

"Ah, there you are." Stevonnie said. Amethyst grabbed her whip out, but soon after it was knocked out of her hand. "Homeworld's been looking for you for a while. You seem to be surprisingly good at fighting despite being a defect."

"W-what do you want with me?" Amethyst asked. "Become one of us. Conquer this planet." Stevonnie replied as she saw Lapis descend beside Stevonnie, before a hand made of water grabbed her. "Rose wouldnt've wanted this" Amethyst said under her breath. Stevonnie unfused and Steven said "True. But I'm not Rose. Connie?"

Amethyst closed her eyes. She felt a sharp sting in her chest. And then nothing.


End file.
